


Miss Believer and Johnny Boy's Run and Go

by Skeletonkids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonkids/pseuds/Skeletonkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was told I should post this somewhere and here I am... I tried to use all the Twenty Øne Piløts songs but if I missed any let me know. Thanks 
    </p></blockquote>





	Miss Believer and Johnny Boy's Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I was told I should post this somewhere and here I am... I tried to use all the Twenty Øne Piløts songs but if I missed any let me know. Thanks 

Johnny boy has fallen through a bleeding trapdoor. Miss Believer makes a truce in a taxi cab seat.  
"Friend, please." she cries "I'm holding onto you, don't fall away."  
This rugged young lane boy became her air catcher with a whisper.  
"Don't drown." he'd tell her, "You're lovely."  
Now he hides among the trees in the burning forest. For him, it wasn't clear why he made a march to the sea. For her, it was her job to be concerned. The glowing eyes watch them in their hometown. They must polarize, get rid of this anathema. Build a house of gold in a slowtown. But they're too stressed out on this ride. The judge filled them with doubt but we don't believe what's on tv. The message man is only an addict with a pen who was taken by sleep. Their ruby minds give an ode to sleep with an implicit demand for proof to fake you out. Through a car, a torch, a death they discovered, people have guns for hands.  
"Save us!" they cry, "free us of blasphemy!"  
"He's the tear in my heart," she says "But he frees me of my migraine!"  
"I'm just a semi-automatic kid tuned into a car radio." he tells her, but she knows he's special with a screen to his chest. Nothing like her, a simple kitchen sink.  
"Hear me now," she tells him, "Never change. I'd die if I had to put you in a hole in the ground."  
He was falling too, but they were on the run and go. This was not the time, not today. They must save his heavy dirty soul. They're fairly local to this pain, yet never immune. So before you start your day, remember Johnny boy, a goner boy, and Miss Believer, a mere pantaloon. Two skeleton kids who were stranded like an isle of flightless birds. Yes, remeber the kids, who despite the circumstances, can't help falling in love, even when they know it's time to say goodbye. Just like yesterday, they must realize that it's gone. But just for tonight before the heathens prove me wrong.


End file.
